


Marry Me

by Anshishoku



Series: Marriage of Red and Blue [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BOM Keith, Galra-traits Keith, Idiots in Love, M/M, Parody, Romance, marraige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anshishoku/pseuds/Anshishoku
Summary: Just before the final battle, Keith has something to ask Lance. His answer? (Does not follow the current Voltron path and is not like the show, made before season 6)





	Marry Me

"If we enter in from this sector, implant the bombs through this passage to this one and get out through this shaft, Lotor, nor his generals, should suspect it. We then arrive back at the castle, and the green paladin will activate the bombs. They blow apart the ship's hull and anything in the vicinity, then Coalition will charge in and attack."

Kolivan gave the base form of the plan, this final battle plan. If they succeeded in the morning, that was it then. No more Galra empire. No more Lotor. The ability to return to earth.

Lance had to admit, that was his main motivation. To return to earth and to his family. Sometime after when Lotor had tried to trick them, Pidge had been able to get an earth time set, and that had also included the date they left, meaning they now knew how long they had been gone.

Roughly 4 years and a half if Pidge's skills held up.

"The plan seems set, however we still must discuss the individuals who will infiltrate and plant the bombs. I suggest two of the blades, as they'd be able to get through the security. They also have better training in stealth then either Voltron or any of the rebels to my knowledge." Allura offered to Kolivan.

Lance was only on the bridge for the technicality that he was the 2nd in command of Voltron. Sure, he liked being in red, had been for almost 2 years now, but he did not love this 'sitting in meetings' thing. Red suddenly grumbled in his mind as if in agreement. She would much rather they just get out there and do it.

Lance was no longer paying attention to the meeting and as such his gaze drifted about the room. They switched from rebel leaders, to the blades, and finally, landed on the familiar face of a blade mask. Each mask was different depending on the person, and this one had two eyes and double stripes on each cheek. He had gazed at this mask more than he could admit and those glowing eyes had seen more than they could ever give away.

The masked blade turned slightly, gesturing to lance that he should focus. All Lance could think was that he already _was_.

"So that settles it, Raivar and Lier will plant the bombs, and after that I believe everything else is set. I'd say this meeting is adjourned and all are excused. Please feel welcome to use the castle as needed and if any questions should arise, do not hesitate to ask myself, Coran, or my fellow paladins. Thank you all."

_'Thank God!'_

With the meeting finally over, Lance was free to go back to his room and sleep like the dead. But first, he need a word with someone.

He noticed the special blade speaking with Kolivan, seemingly checking that nothing was needed of him for the rest of the night. As Lance heard Kolivan agree, he internally pumped his fist in the air. Kolivan walked away, speaking with Allura, and leaving the unsuspecting blade alone.

"Is that a blade in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" Lance whispered.

The blade shuddered and inclined his head.

"Not the best place Lance."

"Come on, let's go back to the room and we can talk freely. Let's just hope we don't get stopped." Lance murmured before starting to go, checking that the blade was following him. And to their pleasure, they were not stopped.

They entered the room, and just as the doors shut they were in a tight embrace. The mask disabled and a kiss soon followed. Their lips fit together perfectly and Lance had missed this too much. He tilted his head to the right, melding his lips even more with the others.

Hands suddenly met his waist, just under the jacket. Lance reached his right hand through the hood, and cupped his partner's neck, his left sliding onto their hip. Just as Lance was going to turn the dial up, his partner broke the kiss.

The room was quiet, save for the panting breath from the both of them. Lance had opened his eyes to find gorgeous violet irises gazing right back. He stared for a few seconds at the face of the man he loved, had been with for 2 years, 3 month, 2 weeks, 5 days and counting, not that he was. He grinned at the one and only, Keith Kogane.

"Man did I miss you." Lance murmured. He moved his right hand to search for the zipper hidden on his back. As he dragged it down, the hood fell. Keith's raven colored hair was a bit messy, tussled a little, but by god did it make him look hot. He bent down, and gave a kiss to Keith's forehead. Honestly, he could write a novel about his love for Keith and it still wouldn't be enough.

He pulled the suit down, Keith sliding his arms out without being asked. The suit hung loosely on his hips as he grasped Lance's cheek and pulled him into a chaste kiss. Underneath the suit was a shirt that had no sleeves but came up to just under his hairline. The suit fell to the floor, exposing black shorts going to Keith's knees. Lance had been surprised and a little disappointed to find that Keith wasn't entirely naked underneath the suit. And yet, the shirt and short had their own appeal on Keith's figure.

"Same to you" Keith breathlessly replied.

Keith slid Lance's jacket off and quickly wrapped himself in it. He looked back up to see Lance stepping out of his jeans a few feet away and throw them with Keith's suit.

"Let's cuddle" Lance pulled Keith over to their bed, sitting Keith down and climbing over to be on the wall side. He lied down and grasped Keith shoulder, shoving him down right next to him. He went to snuggle up to him, when Keith got up. Lance was about to ask if there was an issue, when Keith crawled on top of him, and lied down on his chest, legs to either side of lance.

Lance saw something twitch out the corner of his eye and remembered the changes to his boyfriend over the years. A year after being in the blade and meeting his mother, Keith began gaining galran traits. It started with the cheek mark, the same as his mother, on his right cheek. Soon, his ears gained a similarity towards his mothers, pointed with a little bit more of an ear lobe.

Lance thought more and more about the traits, when he felt Keith pull on his sleeve a bit.

"What's up?"

"Do…do you think tomorrow's going to go well?"

"Of course. We may hit a few bumps, may even forget about something, but with the entire coalition, I know we're going to prevail."

"-y me."

"What, I didn't quite catch that."

Keith sat up, sitting atop lance and looked nervously at him. He placed his hands flat on Lance's chest, whether to steady himself or just to touch him Lance didn't know.

"Marry me."

Lance stopped breathing. What? Did Keith actually just…? Now?

"What?!" Lance glanced up at him and realized his response was not the hoped for one. Keith looked away, almost ashamedly, and his eyes almost started to water.

"I…I asked…If-f…You had wanted to…marry me…" Keith stuttered and his voice sounded broken. Lance felt sorry and immediately sat up, hugging Keith tightly to him.

"Yes, God Dammit, Yes. A thousand times! You startled me, it was kind of out of nowhere, but unexpected all the same. God, yes Keith, I'll marry you."

Keith definitely looked like he was going to cry. He brought his hands up and wiped his eyes with the sleeves of Lance's jacket. He started to sob and Lance feared he once again said something stupid.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you!" He cried and grasped Lance in the tightest hug he could. Lance realized that, while Keith had his mother back and that he was on good terms with her, he would still be the person to Keith that had not left him.

He hugged back just as hard and buried his face on Keith's shoulder.

"So where's my ring?"

Keith sat back up, his eyes puffy from the tears yet still able to give the look of irritation. He sighed and seemed to contemplate how to explain something.

"Well, you see, there is one I'd like to give to you, but I don't have it."

"What do you mean?"

"It's on earth."

Lance understood. It must have been a special ring if Keith wanted to use it badly enough like that.

"Oh, that makes sense, I guess. Any reason? Is it some really pretty ring you just had to keep for later when you saw it, or maybe you made it while you were being a hobo out there? Huh?" The teasing in Lance's voice was lost when he saw a hesitant look once again.

"Um…It was my father's…"

"I…" What could Lance say? God, he was so happy Keith wanted to give something so precious to him, but what to say? "I'd be honored." He said, and looks as though, this time, it was the right thing.

Keith smiled, almost sadly, and pushed him back down, smothering him with a kiss. He licked lance's lips, but took it no further and parted.

"If we're going to win tomorrow, we should probably get some sleep."

He lied his head back down on Lance's chest, and his arms wrapped around the brunette. He wrapped his arms around Keith, and felt at piece, even if tomorrow would be chaos.

At least he could keep a wedding idea as motivation.

)(

The bombing tactic proved to be the best way to start. Raivar and Lier had successfully planted the bombs, however, due to some of the drones, Lier was unable to make it. They had no time to mourn for now though. They had a battle to win.

The rebels came from the south side of the ship, the blade from the north, while Voltron came to the direct opening. Voltron formed the sword, slashing through ships and covering the blades and rebels as they landed. They piled out of their ships, destroying Galra left and right.

Voltron split and docked, running in right be, running in right behind. Kuron and Allura were killing sentries as a pair, while hunk and pidge ran with Lance covering them. Once they made it to the computer room, pidge hooked up and the two geeks began talking about things Lance couldn't even register.

Suddenly, a sentry head flew through the door way, and a blade peeked through the opening. It retreated and following it was Keith as he deactivated his mask.

He turned next to Lance, watching and guarding just the same. "How are things going here?"

"Aww, miss us that much Keithy? Things are going according to plan, just need to finish the virus uploading and get out."

"Okay." He made no comment on the "Keithy" part, remaining serious and focused.

They stayed there for another ten minutes before Hunk and Pidge alerted them to ' _get the hell out of there_ '. The group ran back, getting caught in the fighting forces. It seemed as though this ship had, like, every Galra ever on it. In Lances mind anyway.

There were blades and rebels fighting off Galra, as well as some destroying what seemed to be wiring. Lance could only assume it was for in case properties. I mean, if it doesn't kill you, something else will.

Lance ended up losing Keith in the blades somewhere, as they all had the same colors. The red paladin was slashing apart a sentry, when a shoulder and back slammed into him. Had he not been with him for years, he wouldn't have recognized Keith.

"What's up, Buddy?" Lance said as he continued to fight.

"You were telling the truth, right? That you would marry me?" That caught Lance off guard and he ended up having to shoot the same Galra twice do to missing the shot.

"Yeah? And what does that have to do with anything?" Keith smiled, almost sadly, before tearing off Lance's helmet and muttering a 'sorry I'll return it later'. He put the helmet on over his hood, making it look sort of silly. Had they not been mid battle, lance would have teased him.

Then, out of nowhere, he heard what Keith was saying, directly on all channels from the castle and through on.

"Coran, Marry Lance and I."

Lance sputtered, shrieking as all members were caught off guard for just a second, looking directly at the two, and seeing Lances helmet on Keith.

"But, I don't think this is the proper time number fou-"

"There's no time Coran! Please!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Lance theatre yelled at Keith, as the blade slid the helmet back on lances head.

"What I want to."

Lance was about to argue back, when a voice started, in a proper and very Coran like tune, and was played to every channel.

"Dearly beloved, I, Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, Welcome you here today to join Blade of Marmora, Keith, and Red paladin of Voltron, Lance, in their Marital Union. Are there any opposed to such a union?"

Any personage even seeming like they were going to say something, about how this was a battle and this could be done later, was glared to sheer terror by Shiro, surprisingly. He looked back at Lance and Keith, smiled, and continued to fight.

"Good. Now, Keith, your words?"

Lance was about to ask what he meant, when Keith turned and grasped lances hand, still fighting but holding on, and spoke, "Lance McClain, do you take me to be your husband, in battle and in peace, in victory, and in loss, to cherish and love?"

Lance wasn't sure. These had to be Altean vows, but he hadn't thought they could be so cool. Interesting.

He grinned, pulling Keith into his arms to say, "I do."

They let go, fighting and killing once again, but staying near. Lance was going to beat Keith to death for doing this during a battle, but they would, no matter what anyone said, have one back on earth, with his family and where it was a calm, nice place. Maybe the beach?

Coran stumbled him out of his thoughts," Well that's good. And Lance, your words?"

Once again, he was about to say he had no idea what words he was supposed to use, when words appeared over his vision on his visor. As he read the words, he could see Keith around him, decimating anything that dare get near the two.

With a strength he couldn't feel and already forgetting half his lines, he grasped Keith's hand and said with a raise of his sword," Keith Kogane, Do you take me to be your husband, in silence and in emphatic, with onlookers and ignorance, to cherish and to love?"

Keith slashed a Galra, before turning in his arms and saying, "I do."

"Good. Good. I now pronounce you to be lifelong companions, warriors, protectors, and cherished persons. By Altean laws, I decree Keith Kogane and Lance McClain wed. You may kiss your partner."

They spun out of each other's grasp, slashing through the last sentries, before Keith threw lances helmet hell knows where and kissed him. Right there. On a Galra battle cruiser, after having destroyed the present Galra, and in the middle of all the Voltron coalition.

Yet either way, Lance and Keith were too happy to care. Cheering suddenly kept them from going any longer, as they broke and saw the coalition all roused in victory and delight. Many things were shouted, but the first to do anything was Hunk. He was in tears and ran over, smothering them both in a hug.

"I love you guys so much!" He sobbed.

The other paladins joined as well and soon, it was a great big celebration.

Certainly, one to be remembered.

)(

The celebrations were going far into the night, both for the ended war and for the marriage of Keith and Lance.

Keith had been lost, rebels and blades alike pulling him around, teasing him for his actions. Lance was surprisingly not surrounded by people. They had landed on Olcarion again, the balcony was an actual thing now. That's where lance was. Just staring, as he saw Olcarion and any of the joining civilizations having a great time.

"Something bothering you, paladin?" A voice said beside him. Lance turned to see Krolia standing by him. He smiled, and went back to the view.

"Not really. Just missing my family I guess."

"I can understand that feeling. It hadn't even been a full year after Keith was born that I had to leave. Nothing will ever make me forget the sight of Keith's father holding a sleeping Keith, understanding yet so sad at the same time. I only wish I could have spoken with him again."

"Yeah…I just…It was fun. I mean, how many people can say in the same sentence that they were married by and Altean during a Galra battle in the middle of a literal fight? Yet, at the same time, I just miss my family. Having a ceremony on earth I mean. My parents and siblings being present. All of it."

"I can't say it gets easier. A wound can always scar, whether on the surface or deep below. But sometimes, another scar or another mark can change that scar and make you see its new light."

"Yeah…thanks…"

"Of course kit. You are family now, and whether you realize it or not, Keith will never let you go so easily."

"I've seen it. He would never…never just give up like that…"

They stared off in the silence, before someone noticed, pulling lance, now titled 'the other married boy', into the party. He found Keith and smiled. Yeah, he may not know when he'll see his family, but now that the war is over, they can still go.

So he grinned and danced with his new husband.

_Husband, huh?_

)(

**_Voltron may return_ **

)(


End file.
